Noticing
by Howls-Princess-loves-EdwardRoy
Summary: Kazuki thinks about how long it takes the other Volts members to realise something about him. And tries to forget how they found out.....


It took them all a really long time to notice.

To be fair, the didn't exactly have the time to notice such trivial things at first, it was hard when the Volts were first formed. Individually the members held certain holds of authority already, but together the Volts took a long time establishing a reputation.

Still. It did take a long time.

Sakura had noticed something before, it's hard not to realize things of that nature when you're living together, but she didn't quite understand. She just thought they were really close.

Which they were.

Are.

Kazuki hadn't minded at first. He even found it amusing when Emishi would ask whether he had a girlfriend yet, or why Juubei couldn't find a life of his own, the later was always said very quietly, out of the tall man's earshot. But when it got to the point when girls in the gang started to hit on Juubei Kazuki felt a slight twinge of anger.

Such a very long time. In fact, though he rarely thought about this particular memory Kazuki was fairly certain no one would have worked it out unless he wrote it on a big sign and walked around shouting it out and clanging a bell. Of course not all of the Volts members could read so……

And maybe, in retrospect, it was a good idea that it seemed to be so well hidden. They didn't broadcast it after all. If their enemies had realized then they would have tried to use it to their advantage. And Kazuki would not have stood for that.

Still, if not for that time…….

_The day had been a quiet one for the Volts, one of the rarest occurrences to ever happen on the face of the planet. A slight scuffle in the morning, and after that it had been relatively peaceful – days such as this were cherished. Every member of the new Gang was firmly fixed on enjoying their free time, and relaxing._

_Ginji Amano, the Lightning Emperor closed the door to his room, and walked out into he street, followed by Emishi, Shido and Kaoru. They had been discussing would be tactics, but no one it seemed could concentrate so the group had given up. Besides, Kazuki was the one who was best and the thinking and planning. Aside from Makubex of course. _

"_Where is The Thread Master?" Emishi asked, shoving his hands in his pockets and humming as the walked along the nearly abandoned street, in search of their companions._

_Ginji shrugged in reply. It was strange, Kazuki rarely left Ginji's side, even when Ginji told him to rest, or take a break. The heir to the Fuchouin house was stubborn like that._

"_I'm going to the roof then." Emishi announced with a sigh, turning off the main road and heading for a smaller, narrower rack that lead up to a set of beaten and worn stairs. "Anybody coming?" He received several answers of consent, and a mere grunt form the Beast Master. Shido was still largely unsocial, even with the Volts members._

_The roof was a high platform outside the main city, with a marvelous view. Not many people knew about it, in fact the higher ranking members of the Volts ere fairly sure thy were the only ones who knew it existed. _

_The group traipsed up, talking quietly to themselves till they reached the top of the stairs and walked onto the landing that was indeed, 'the roof.'_

_They stopped as one, staring at the scene before them. Two figures were wrapped tightly together, nearly completely naked and unaware of the newcomers. One of the figures moaned in pleasure and turned their head to the side, allowing the other to suck at their neck and collarbone. The tinkling of bells split the shocked silence._

_Kazuki froze as his eyes caught the group staring at him in horrified fascination, their mouths hanging open. Slowly he pushed at Juubei, insisting that the other man stop his actions, however pleasant they may be. Juubei looked over his shoulder and went red, looking back at Kazuki immediately so he wouldn't have to face any of his co – workers and have to think up an excuse as to why his hand was down Kazuki's pants._

"_Well," Kazuki whispered, his face scarlet, "At least now they know." He buried his face in Juubei's chest, his bells ringing, the only sound it seemed, in the entire Fortress. _


End file.
